Germs
Plot After Zim watches an old movie where some invading aliens are defeated by some bacteria, he begins to study germs more. However, when he discovers that such germs truthfully are everywhere, he begins a crusade to kill every germ in his headquarters so that he can be safe, which is helped by the fact that GIR had some cleaning spray handy in the house; though when the cleaning bottle runs dry, Zim must attempt to go to the store and get some more, despite the fact that he knows just how many germs are out there. GIR runs off with the spray when they reach the store and into McMeaties. Zim follows and finds that the meat there is germ free (Because it is made of napkins). Zim ends up going to Skool with an outfit made entirely of meat. Facts of Doom *When Zim watches the video in the beginning, the issue with germs being able to kill off and stop an alien invasion is a reference to the H.G. Wells novel, War of the Worlds, where the Martians are killed by simple bacteria. *The scientist seen in the movie is seen throughout the series, most notably in Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom, in which he sentences Dib to a lifetime in the Crazy House for Boys. *This episode marks the first time that Zim has mentioned his Squeedily-Spooch, the superorgan that members of the Irken race have. *A game, titled 'In-Sanitation' is available on Nick.com, based on this episode. http://nicktoons.nick.com/games/iz_insanitation.html *In the movie, when one of the scientists is discussing about evacuating people to a homebase and live on the stars, he could be referencing the novel When Worlds Collide, where humanity evacuates Earth and live somewhere else in space. *MacMeatie's is a fairly obvious parody of McDonald's. *After the pig leaves Zim's house, a motorcycle sound can be heard. *NanoZIM and Germs were originally supposed to air as a pair. However, Dark Harvest and Bestest Friend were deemed too twisted to be aired together, so the partners were switched. *Zim's Computer said that he would have a free five-second demo, though the demo actually lasted almost twenty seconds. *Jhonen Vasquez and Steve Ressel are sitting in MacMeatie's. They also have the script for the first episode on the table. *In this episode, Zim is shown with four fingers. But in most other episodes he is shown with only three fingers. *There was a poster in the MacMeatie's restaurant that read "JUST SAY YES". *The man sitting in the lounge chair didn't have legs. *After the scene when Zim closes the door to get away from GIR, his PAK's colors were inverted. Music Main Article: The Kevin Manthei Invader Zim-phony Special *Cleaning Montage *GIR's Germs *Zim Loses It ﻿ Quotes GIR: Let's go to my room, pig! Cash Register Guy: Space meat! GIR: Hooray for Earth! Zim: GIR! Earth is our enemy! Zim: Another win for the Irken army! Clean, lemony-fresh victory is mine! Tallest Purple: Did that scare you, too? (Tallest Red nods) Zim: Stupid human propaganda! The very thought of a superior alien race being felled by something as pathetic as "germs" is sheer fantasy! Do they really believe that could happen? (laughs and leaves room) (pause; GIR begins laughing hysterically) Scientist: RIGHT! WE'LL DISTROY THEM WITH PEPPER! GIR: I'm going to hug you! (Zim starts screaming) GIR: I'm going to roll on the floor a bit, 'kay? Zim's Computer: (creepily) Thank youuu. Please wait for delivery... See Also *Germs (Transcript) *Episode 04 Credits *Germs Screenshots Category:Season 1 Category:Zim Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Episodes